Embodiments relate generally to scaffolding for use in the construction field. More particularly, embodiments relate to scaffolding that may be used to build tanks or other rounded structures.
Current scaffolding is designed to facilitate the construction of straight edged structures. During the building of curved structures, such as large storage tanks, current scaffolding may often be burdensome, inefficient, and hazardous. Current scaffolding uses wooden boards, wire rope, and midrails, which may not allow workers to build scaffolding around the curve of a structure. Additionally, current scaffolding may often be moved repeatedly during construction to conform to various curves in the structure, which may increase time and cost to a construction project. Current scaffolding may also be vulnerable to windy conditions and susceptible to collapse. Traditional methods of scaffolding construction may include bringing in large amounts of extra scaffolding and/or designing and building scaffolding specifically for a particular structure. These methods may be time consuming and costly. In an effort to reduce material, cost, labor, and construction time an adjustable scaffold is needed that may conform to curved structures.